<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daviron by 263Adder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316520">Daviron</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/263Adder/pseuds/263Adder'>263Adder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Planets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amoral Character, F/M, Induced By Cabin Fever, Longer Too, Minor Character Death, Murder, The Doctor (Referenced) - Freeform, This Turned Out Darker Than Planned, Tissue Compression Eliminator, world building</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/263Adder/pseuds/263Adder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master's human decides she wants a holiday. Things don't go as planned; at least, not according to her plan.</p><p>Written for Nicola’s Birthday Writing Challenge using prompts #28 (I hear you calling me at night) and #53 (I won't let you go).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Master (Dhawan)/Original Female Character(s), The Master (Doctor Who)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Planets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daviron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'd intended this to be fluffier. I think social distancing is doing odd things to my brain.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Just for a <em>few</em> days. Even one would do.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I need a break?”</p><p>“From what?” He sneered over the console. “Carrying my explosives? Oh it’s very <em>challenging,</em> I’m sure. A lot harder than wiring a bomb, breaking into a high-security station and planting it under everyone’s noses.”</p><p>“No. I need a break from <em>being</em> blown up.” Ana replied, referencing their latest excursion from the TARDIS. The explosives had been, in her opinion, too effective – in that they cut off their planned escape route and a metal panel, thrown up in the blast, had knocked her unconscious. It had also cut off the station’s life support, making their getaway even more perilous.</p><p>“Don’t be so dramatic, it barely singed your hair!” The Master exclaimed.</p><p>“I was knocked out for three hours. I still have a cut on my head.” She said, pointing to the scabbing wound just below her hairline.</p><p>“At least I carried you back. I would have left you there if I’d known you would be so ungrateful.”</p><p>Aboard the (now destroyed) space station, they had learned the contact they needed for the Anderz Diamond – the Master’s current obsession – was hiding at a monastery-like settlement on a planet located far on the outer ring of that solar system.</p><p>The Master had found the monastery’s location rather amusing, given it was situated on a pleasure planet populated with gambling dens and luxury resorts. A good location, he decided, for their contact. He needed access to the black markets and affluent clients to move the goods he had lifted from Aris; while the monastery would protect him from the authorities who could not cross religious grounds. How he had been accepted by the order was unclear but, by that point in the story, Ana was too busy imagining how nice it would be to spend a few days at one of the aforementioned luxury resorts. Rather than trying to disguise herself in doubtlessly hideous robes to blend in before watching the Master unleash chaos on a small settlement of defenceless monks.</p><p>“Look. Won’t it be better that I’m relaxing by a pool rather than getting under your feet?”</p><p>“If you’re worried about getting in my way, I could just take you home.” He threatened.</p><p>Ana tried to glower back but ended up looking more petulant than she’d intended. “Then who would you gloat to when you finally get a hold of the diamond? The TARDIS?”</p><p>“You can be replaced.”</p><p>“Unless you plan on <em>building</em> yourself a new spectator, I think you’ll be hard-pressed to find someone willing to put up with your endless attempts to get yourself – and anyone in your vicinity – killed. Most people in the universe have a sense of self-preservation, you know.”</p><p>“Meaning you don’t?” The Master joked, his fingers lightly running over the pocket Ana knew he always kept his sonic laser in.</p><p>“I wasn’t a willing recruit at first, if you recall.” She said, trying to maintain eye contact instead of following the movement of his hand.</p><p>“Oh, so this is an escape attempt? Strange. As my memory serves, you asked to stay.”</p><p>“It wouldn’t be a very effective attempt if I told you in advance where I plan to go. Besides, if I was going to run away from you, I’d head to the other end of the universe, not a resort just down the road.”</p><p>“They have phones there. You could get a lift. I presume you still have her number.” He said darkly.</p><p>“I doubt I’d be very welcome.” She rebutted, trying to keep her face clear of hurt. If the delight in the Master’s eyes was any indication, she had failed. He loved the fact that she had trapped herself and had no one left to turn to.</p><p>“True. Which doesn’t put you in a very good negotiating position, does it?”</p><p>Ana sighed. “You want something in return? Why didn’t you just say so?”</p><p>“You’ve been travelling with me for five months. I would have thought by now you would have learnt there are no free rides onboard this TARDIS. You want a few days on Daviron, you <em>earn</em> it.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“For two days,” he mused, drawing it out to toy with her, “let’s see...”</p><p>Rolling her eyes, she stalked over to the couch and sat down grumpily, preparing to wait. While he’d paired back on the furnishings to accommodate the TARDIS console, the Master’s control room still looked like O’s cabin – something Ana quite liked, as the room’s windows enabled her to enjoy the views of space whenever they were off-world.</p><p>Humming, the Master tapped his chin thoughtfully before abruptly clapping his hands together, the noise making her start and further delighting him.</p><p>“Got it. A favour.”</p><p>“You just said I had to do something in return...”</p><p>“Not from me, human.” Her species, as always, was said disparagingly. “From you, <em>for</em> me.”</p><p>“What’s the favour?”</p><p>“To be decided whenever I call upon it.” The Master said, stalking over to her. His eyes were dark with mischief, hand shaking slightly as he emphasised: “And you <em>have</em> to do it.”</p><p>“I don’t want to go on holiday that badly,” Ana said slowly, not liking the flicker of madness she could visibly see passing through his body.</p><p>“Come on now.” He baited, his eyes softening as he crouched down to her level, hands resting on her knees. “Did I tell you that Daviron is famed for its crystalline rock formations? There’s one resort that mined itself into one of the planet’s cliff faces. They say it feels like being surrounded by diamonds. A large proportion of its buildings are made from the rocks too. Imagine the sight of it, everything gleaming in the sun. It’s one of the most exclusive resorts on the planet, but I can get you there. If that doesn’t appeal however, you could try one of the ocean resorts. Half of their rooms are underwater, so you can admire the Bouwen, an aquatic creature native to the planet, that has been likened to a dragon of the waves. No? How about somewhere in its sapphire forests? Looking up at the stars. I presume I mentioned, given the planet’s atmosphere, the skies appear purple during the day and turn green at night?”</p><p>“No,” she said firmly, shaking her head of the picture he was conjuring, “you’ll use it to make me hurt one of my friends, or help you destroy a planet, or...”</p><p>“How about we make it a non-violent favour?” The Master offered, cutting her off. He offered his hand for her to shake.</p><p>Eyeing it suspiciously, Ana clarified: “Non-violent? Even to strangers?”</p><p>Sighing, he agreed.</p><p>They shook hands, Ana convinced she was making a mistake but too entranced by the idea of Daviron to regret it. Since she’d joined the Master’s TARDIS, it was rare she got to fully explore a planet. Usually, they dashed in and dashed back out, fleeing the destruction the Master had wrought. Otherwise, when he decided he needed to play a longer game, she was left behind on the TARDIS, which wasn’t the most welcoming of places. Few of the doors were open to her, and there was always the sense that she was being watched. Not by the Master, but by the TARDIS itself. A break from it sounded like bliss.</p><p>“Why do you even want to go there?” The Master asked, his tone turning curious once they had struck their deal. He ambled back over to the console to plot in their destination. “I can’t think of anywhere more boring.”</p><p>“You just told me how beautiful it was?” Ana huffed.</p><p>“To a human. Travel the length and breadth of the galaxy and places like Daviron start to seem dismal.”</p><p>“Well, I haven’t travelled the length and breadth of the galaxy, have I?”</p><p>“Stick with me, sweetheart.” The Master winked at her, pulling a lever and setting them off into the time vortex.</p><p>Once they were in flight, he approached her again. “What makes you want to get away from here? Have I already worn you out? I knew humans were feeble, but I would have hoped you’d at least have a few more months left in you before giving out on me.”</p><p>Ana stuck her tongue out and his responding laugh echoed around the room. Relieved that he was seemingly in a good mood, she smiled in response.</p><p>“I enjoy travelling with you, I don’t regret it.” She said first, not wanting to incur his ire. “But sometimes I need a break from the adrenaline. To relax a little. So I don’t ‘<em>give out</em>.’”</p><p>“I thought you liked danger?”</p><p>“I do,” Ana said. She liked it more than she cared to admit. “But if I’m constantly living in it, how can I appreciate it? I need a lull so I can enjoy the thrill. Does that make sense?”</p><p>He hummed in what she presumed was a sign of agreement.</p><p>“Besides, no offence, but I can’t remember the last time I had a conversation which lasted longer than two minutes with someone other than you. It might be nice to see some different people, who won’t be imminently dead or traumatised for life.”</p><p>That made him grin; a sharp grin spurred by his love of chaos.</p><p>“I see. You’re looking for some slow playmates. You should have said. I would have found you a stick to play with.”</p><p>“Har har.”</p><p>Checking one of the screens, he’d told her she’d better go pack.</p><p>“Pack what, I don’t have anything.” She pointed out. “You know you said you’d take me home to get some clothes months ago, right?”</p><p>“Buy some new ones. It would be preferable to enduring a visit to Earth.”</p><p>“I don’t have any money,” Ana said, that realisation suddenly dawning on her.</p><p>Holding out a device, having enough sense not to throw it after observing her terrible catching skills on many occasions, the Master offered what looked like a small calculator.</p><p>“Electro-currency.” He explained with a roll of his eyes, noting both her confusion and her reluctance to voice it. “It’ll see you through two days. And then some.”</p><p>“Cool. Thanks.”</p><p>“Also...” With the other hand he flipped out a knife, which Ana immediately wanted to step back from. The Master watched her reaction with delight.</p><p>“The planet is beautiful, the resorts are luxurious. And there’s an underbelly to it all that you don’t want to fall into. Keep this close.” He instructed, forcing the handle into her hand when she refused to take it. Tightening his fist around her fingers, the smooth metal pressed tightly against her skin. “Don’t be afraid to use it. I know you can.”</p><p>Dropping her gaze to the weapon, she pulled back and slipped it into her pocket.</p><p>“Good human. Now step outside and you will be in the finest hotel this part of the Emeryx quadrant. I will meet you, in this exact spot, forty-eight hours from now. Do not be late, or I will leave you here.”</p><p>She didn’t doubt him.</p><p>Hurrying to the door, curious about what she would find on the other side, Ana only paused when she realised she was the only one moving.</p><p>“Aren’t you coming too?”</p><p>“The Tyse settlement is on a different continent.” The Master told her. “I’ll land the TARDIS there.”</p><p>“Oh, okay,” Ana said. While she wanted a break from the TARDIS, she’d thought she would see the Master for at least part of her brief holiday. Having spent every day with him for five months, it would be odd to be without him, not partaking in his escapades.</p><p>“Well, I hope everything goes well.”</p><p>He laughed at her. “Are you worried about me? How <em>adorable</em>.”</p><p>She grumbled at him incoherently, muttering a denial. Ana knew he could handle himself without her there; she was just used to being by his side.</p><p>“Get going. Time’s wasting and it’s your holiday.”</p><p>Nodding, she gave a lame wave of goodbye and darted out into the world.</p><hr/><p>Everything was splendiferous, a word Ana was sure she’d never used before. Her eyes had nearly watered from the visual overload when she first arrived, darting from one spot to another, trying to absorb everything around her as the TARDIS disappeared to the ignorance of everyone except her. The crystal columns, the purple sky with clouds that gleamed like polished silver, the wide windows overlooking a glistening ocean, heat shimmering as she shrugged the jacket from her shoulders, surrounded by a throng of happy looking people from species she could scarcely begin to identify.</p><p>True to his word, it had been easy to secure an impressively luxurious suite at the hotel with a simple swipe of the device. Followed by a wonderfully impulsive shopping spree, for which the resort staff had helped carry her bags and pack everything away.</p><p>It felt like heaven; even if it had potentially come at the price of her soul.</p><p>On the first full day, she was booked into several spa appointments, was due to go on a guided tour of the nearby sapphire forest – the trees were promised to be a stunning shade of azure and ultramarine – and had reserved a dinner table at one of the resort’s restaurants overlooking the closest Bouwen reserve. Like whales, they were said to surface for air every few minutes, and all the diners were promised a view of the creatures as they glided through the waves.</p><p>It should have perhaps struck her as all being too good to be true – her experiences with both Time Lords should have taught her that – but later on, she would reflect on how fortunate she had been that it had lasted until that night.</p><p>Her short window to explore the planet had forced Ana to pack a lot of activity into one day, and it was with a relieved sigh that she was guided into the restaurant’s bar while her table was prepared. Because of the suite she had booked, Ana was automatically given one of the best tables near the balcony’s edge and was looking forward to drinking in the view while she ate her dinner.</p><p>The lounge was busy, so she had to find a seat at the bar. There was one spot open and, after politely asking the person sitting next to it if it was available, she gratefully slipped onto the chair, her feet flexing with relief as the pressure was removed from their soles.</p><p>“Hard day?”</p><p>Turning to look at the person beside her, she gave a slight smile. “No, just busy.”</p><p>“You’re here on work?”</p><p>“No, for a holiday. A <em>brief</em> holiday.”</p><p>“That’s a pity. A place like Daviron should be savoured.”</p><p>“You come here often?” Ana asked, turning to face them more fully. Usually, she would be more wary in striking up a conversation with a stranger – remembering the Master’s warnings of potential danger on the pleasure planet – but, as she had confessed before, she needed some regular company. Although the alien before her wouldn’t have been someone she would have considered <em>regular</em> before her intergalactic adventures began; with their pale blue skin, ridged forehead and black eyes, she would have screamed in fright a few years ago if she’d met such a person.</p><p>“First time. A relative of mine works at one of the neighbouring resorts and has been telling me I should visit for years. Finally took them up on it after a change in circumstances. I’m glad I did – I’ve been here for a few days now and I feel as though I’ve barely scratched the surface. You?”</p><p>“Two days.” She replied, feeling a little disappointed now. She supposed seeing more places was better than staying put for longer periods, yet, after her packed day, she couldn’t help but feel there were things she was missing out on. Life was flying past her, and there wasn’t enough time for her to savour anything.</p><p>“Wow. Blink and you’ll miss it!” They joked. She forced a laugh. “I’m Damaris.”</p><p>“Ana.” She replied, accepting their offered hand.</p><p>Damaris held her hand a moment longer than someone normally would for a friendly handshake and she smiled widely in return. Their skin was slightly cooler than that of an average human and she found it pleasant on her overheated skin.</p><p>“Are you out here alone?” Damaris queried.</p><p>“No, I’m with a friend. He’s out exploring on his own, though.”</p><p>“And you didn’t want to go with him?”</p><p>“The other way around actually,” Ana said, scrunching her nose up at the thought of the Master sitting beside her in the restaurant. He’d have to start a fire to keep himself amused. “Let’s just say, he’s not the kind to lounge by the pool.”</p><p>“Not even the Daviron steam pools? Have you been yet?” They asked excitedly. “The steam rises in patterns. I went to one which looked like stars were floating out of it.”</p><p>“Not even those.” She sighed, barely finishing her exhale before laughing. “His loss. They sound wonderful to me.”</p><p>“Well, if you want, tomorrow I could show you...”</p><p>“Ms Hawkins?” The headwaiter called, hovering beside her shoulder. “Excuse me, I am sorry to interrupt, but your table is ready for you.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Ana said, standing from her seat. Her stomach rumbled in slight anticipation; it felt like a long time since breakfast.</p><p>“Will you require an extra chair for your companion?” He asked, eyeing Damaris.</p><p>Turning to offer an invitation, Damaris held up his hands before she could speak. “That’s all right. I’d hate to intrude.”</p><p>They glanced past her, and Ana automatically followed their gaze.</p><p>The Master was stood in the doorway, an ominous look in his eyes that was fixated on Damaris.</p><p>“It was nice to meet you,” Damaris said, quickly rising and moving further along the bar. The Master watched them closely before beckoning Ana over.</p><p>“You’re back early.” Ana smiled when she joined his side.</p><p>He slipped a hand on her lower back and guided her after the headwaiter who was showing them to the balcony. It was uncommon for the Master to initiate physical contact in public – unless he was trying to hurry her along through forceful yanks of her wrist when she didn’t run fast enough – and Ana couldn’t help but smile in surprise.</p><p>“You didn’t tell me about the steam pools.” She said to fill the silence, knowing he wouldn’t talk about his adventure until they were alone.</p><p>“There are tour guides, aren’t there?” He replied disinterestedly, his tone too sharp, which attracted the headwaiter’s attention.</p><p>“Just here.” The man said, gesturing to a two-seater table nestled in the balcony’s corner.</p><p>While the Master tapped the headwaiter’s lapel with the electro-currency device, Ana leaned on the railing to look out over the ocean. As promised, the sky was settling into a pale green which would deepen into an inky emerald as the sun fell below the horizon. In the light which remained, the water glistened in a silvery hue, relatively flat as it was a still night, the only disturbances coming from the ridged backs of the Bouwen as they broke the surface to draw in air. It was hard to make out much detail in the fading light, except that they were clearly gigantic creatures. She leant forward further, trying to squint into the fading light. A restraining hand landed on her elbow, stopping her bending any further forward.</p><p>“Careful. They might look pretty, but they’d eat you in a heartbeat if you gave them the chance.” The Master warned, dropping her arm as she moved back from the gilded railing.</p><p>“Are you staying?” Ana asked, taking a seat.</p><p>“No.” He said, taking the other chair regardless.</p><p>She raised an eyebrow, but he didn’t elaborate until she needled him further. “Did you get it?”</p><p>“The contact already sold it.”</p><p>“And you think the buyer is around here?” She guessed.</p><p>“He has a room reserved in a resort near this one. Thought I’d drop by and see how you were getting on.” He sniffed. “Good thing I did too.”</p><p>“I wasn’t actually going to fall into the ocean,” Ana chuckled.</p><p>Her phone was lightly tossed onto the table.</p><p>Ana’s first thought was to accuse him as she snatched it back. “When did you steal this?”</p><p>“Try again.” The Master instructed, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms.</p><p>She thought for a second, before trying: “Damaris?”</p><p>“Are you often on a first-name basis with your robber?” He snarked. “I thought I told you to be careful.”</p><p>“I was just making conversation.” She defended, her cheeks flushing.</p><p>“With a thief. And here I was thinking you wanted to get away from me to interact with some law-abiding citizens.”</p><p>Ana glanced around at the other diners, wondering if Damaris was still around, but he was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>“Relax, he scuttled off as soon as he realised he was made.”</p><p>“I’m not worried,” she sulked, slumping back in her chair, “I just owe him a punch to the throat for going through my stuff.”</p><p>“I thought you were meant to be the non-violent one.” The Master teased, as if he didn’t know better. There was a reason she was travelling with him after all.</p><p>“Oh well. Are you sure you won’t stay for dinner?” Ana said, picking up the menu.</p><p>“No. I ate two days ago.”</p><p>“Is there anything on here that could kill me if I ate it?” She asked, ignoring his ludicrous statement and scanning the foreign dishes with interest.</p><p>Getting up from his chair, the Master wandered around the table and leant over her shoulder to see what was on offer. When he spoke, his breath curled around her throat and made her hair stand on end.</p><p>“Looks fine to me. I’d try the blayse berry soup if I were you. It turns your tongue purple.”</p><p>His favourite colour.</p><p>“Sounds hilarious.” She replied. “Are we still meeting tomorrow night, or are we leaving early? You said the buyer was near?”</p><p>“I’ll stick to the arrangement.” He said, still hovering over her shoulder. Turning his head slightly, he whispered in her ear: “I’m looking forward to you holding up your end.”</p><p>She repressed her shiver until he had left; unsure whether it was caused by dread or excitement.</p><p>Placing her order with the waiter, Ana turned to look at the Bouwen. Instead of admiring their beauty, as she had planned to do, all she could wonder was what the Master intended to make her do once her holiday was over.</p><hr/><p>After finishing her meal, her tongue left an odd shade of lavender, she decided to turn in for the night. It would be another busy day ahead, with a boat trip to the nearby Bouwen reserve planned, followed a trip to the steam pools.</p><p>“Ana,” Damaris called, running after her as she made her way back to the hotel.</p><p>Swinging around, Ana promptly punched them in the throat, delighting as he immediately stumbled back. She was slightly disappointed the Master had already left; he would likely have approved.</p><p>Damaris coughed harshly, doubling over as they tried to regain their breath.</p><p>“Serves you right.” She said, turning on her heel and walking away.</p><p>“Wait!” They called. “I was trying to warn you...”</p><p>“That you’re a petty thief? Mission accomplished.”</p><p>“He’s a murderer!”</p><p>Coming to an abrupt stop, Ana glanced back at Damaris.</p><p>“Him, the guy you’re with – your <em>friend</em> – if that’s what he’s pretending to be.” They said, their warning coming out as a gurgle. Their pale blue skin had darkened, black eyes invisible against the night. “I’ve seen him before. I – you have to believe me. He’s dangerous. He kills people. You need to run while you still can.”</p><p>Wandering back toward him, a heightened awareness of the knife nestled in her pocket, which she had happily forgotten earlier, Ana looked at them curiously. “How do you know?”</p><p>“I was on the Red Five.”</p><p>“You were on the space station?” She interrupted, arching a brow. “How did you survive? It exploded?”</p><p>“I got in an escape pod before that happened,” Damaris said, flushing with shame. “I should have stayed, maybe I...but I ran. And I survived. I survived what that <em>lunatic</em> did. And if you want to survive, you need to run too.”</p><p>Apparently, they hadn’t seen her at the Master’s side or they would warn strangers about her too.</p><p>“I can handle myself,” Ana disparaged, walking away.</p><p>A hand landed on her shoulder and tried to tug her around. Before she could lay a hand on the knife however, the weight had abruptly disappeared, making her stagger forward.</p><p>Glancing around wildly, she almost stood on what remained of Damaris.</p><p>“Pick it up.” The Master said darkly; from where she couldn’t see. He’d shrouded himself in the darkness that lay just off the path. Ana hadn’t even realised how late it had gotten.</p><p>Hesitating, she looked blankly at the blue miniature that was just visible on the floor.</p><p>“I said, pick it up. I won’t say it again.”</p><p>Crouching, Ana delicately cradled the figure in her palm.</p><p>“That’s good. Now then, sweetheart. I have a favour to ask of you.”</p><p>“A favour?” She repeated woodenly, staring at Damaris’ frozen expression of desperation.</p><p>“I had planned to wait until your holiday finished, but it seems your <em>little</em> friend,” he cackled at his own joke, “your little friend ruined our plans. I didn’t expect him to be so persistent. Then again, he’s provided us with the perfect opportunity.”</p><p>“What do you want me to do?” She pressed, dread curdling in her stomach even as a small part of her thrilled over the power she now held between her fingers. “You said it was a non-violent favour.”</p><p>“He’s already dead, love.” The Master laughed, stepping out of the shadow and onto the lightened path. His hair fell over his eyes, but she didn’t need to see them to know there was madness dancing on their surface. “But we don’t like loose ends, do we? Can’t imagine the resort will let you stay another day if they realise you’ve got a body on your hands.”</p><p>“What do you want me to do?” Ana repeated, squeezing her fist around Damaris tightly now that she knew he was already gone.</p><p>“Tissue Compression Eliminator.” He said, holding up the weapon as if she didn’t know what had happened. “Wonderful device. Shrinks – obviously. Massive damage at a molecular level. It’s what kills them and makes their remains so fragile.”</p><p>“What do you want...”</p><p>“Break it.” He ordered, holding up his hands to mime what he wanted her to do. “Hold what’s left of this pathetic mortal, hold it tight between your fingers and then, SNAP!”</p><p>His sudden shout made her jump, but she managed to stay quiet.</p><p>Hands trembling, she held Damaris between two hands. The Master stalked forward so he could stand over her, and only when his shoes pressed up against the toes of her own did she break the figure in half. It was unnervingly easy to do; physically all it took was one slight twist of her wrists and she was left with two equal pieces. She was alarmed by how easy it was to bring herself to do it too.</p><p>“There.” He cooed. “Wasn’t that easy? Wasn’t that an easy price to pay for all of this?”</p><p>Spinning away from her, the Master threw his head back and looked at the stars. “You don’t really want to stay here though, do you? Planets are so stationary, don’t they just suffocate you?”</p><p>“Let’s go back to the TARDIS then.” Ana murmured.</p><p>Marching back over to her, the Master took her face between the palms of his hands, eyes alight with pleasure, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.</p><p>“Excellent. Go get your stuff, I’ll land it in your room.” He said, taking Damaris’ remains off her hands before turning away. With complete casualness, he cast them aside, uncaringly thrown into one of the bushes that lined the pavement. She watched Damaris disappear into the night with a detached air, waiting for the Master to disappear from sight before resuming her walk to the hotel. Packing quickly, she was more than ready to leave when the TARDIS arrived, disguising itself as a wardrobe in her suite.</p><p>“You never asked.” The Master said by way of greeting as she let herself in.</p><p>“Never asked what?”</p><p>“If I <em>got</em> it.” He explained, using the tone adults typically reserve for small children.</p><p>With a tired sigh, she said what he wanted her to say: “Did you get it?”</p><p>“Of course I did.” He crooned, dangling a necklace with a diamond the size of a large apple from the crook of his finger. It had perfect clarity. Even from across the TARDIS she could see how flawless a jewel it was. If she had seen it five years ago, she would have thought it was a fake, but the Master wouldn’t have spent so long chasing it if it weren’t authentic.</p><p>“Congratulations,” Ana said dryly. “What do you need it for, anyway?”</p><p>Grinning at her, the Master began to walk over to her side. “To mark a milestone.”</p><p>Bewildered by the response, she asked: “A milestone for what?”</p><p>“Oh, love.” He said, pressing a hand to one of his hearts. “You wound me. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten our anniversary?”</p><p>Anniversary?</p><p>“I’ve only been travelling with you for five months.” She said slowly, her heart rate skyrocketing as he rounded her and placed the Anderz Diamond around her neck. It weighed heavily against her clavicle, the pressure making it hard to breathe, though Ana was sure that was just a result of the Master’s hands resting on her shoulders. Part of her wanted to lean back into his touch, but the memory of what they had just done held her back.</p><p>“Why would I commemorate that?” He scoffed. “I’m talking about the first time you ever stabbed someone in the back. Metaphorically, obviously. Although, if you ever get over your squeamishness, I’d happily celebrate a literal stabbing too.”</p><p>“I’m not squeamish.”</p><p>“You didn’t bat an eyelid when I killed those people on the space station.” The Master whispered into her ear. He laughed when she shuddered and moved back towards the console. “How many people have I killed since you’ve met me? I’m honestly asking because I don’t keep track of those things. Do you? <em>No</em> – no, of course, you don’t. Because you might think you care, but I see you. You feel guilty about snapping that thief in half? Your hands are no less bloodied now than a year ago today when you – chose – <em>me</em>.”</p><p>Lifting a hand to feel the stone the Master had been hunting for over a week gave Ana an excuse to cast her eyes away from his accusing glare.</p><p>“Get over your moral righteousness, sweetheart. It’s only holding you back.”</p><p>“Holding me back from what?”</p><p>“You might have chosen me, Ana, but I chose you too. And we both know I only like to play with fire. Stop trying to hide it.”</p><p>“You’re not turning me into you.” She swore, anger taking over. Her hand clenched around the diamond, twisting the chain around her fingers. She was tempted to rip it from her neck and throw it away. “That’s not why I came with you.”</p><p>“Then why did you?” He said as if he didn’t know. As if she hadn’t told him before.</p><p>She said it again. “Because I didn’t want to save people, I just wanted to have fun.”</p><p>“I think there’s a little bit more to it than that, sweetheart.” He scoffed. “We do have lots of fun though. Don’t we, Ana? Think how much more fun we could have if you’d just let yourself go.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“What are you so afraid of?”</p><p>“Turning into you.”</p><p>“Well, that’s impossible.” The Master derided. “You only have one brain stem to start off with.”</p><p>“You know what I mea...”</p><p>He stormed over, getting in her face. “Don’t pretend that you don’t like who I am. I’ve seen disgust, I’ve had entire planets look down at me like I’m filth they accidentally stepped on, like I’m evil incarnate, but never from you. That’s why <em>I</em> chose you. You look at me and you see more than that. You look.”</p><p>“I just...”</p><p>“You just don’t like that you’re infatuated with a homicidal maniac?” He sneered, baring his teeth at her.</p><p>“I am not infatuated with you,” Ana muttered, twisting the chain around her neck to give her something to focus on other than the burning gaze of the Master piercing through her soul.</p><p>“I hear you calling me at night.”</p><p>She looked up sharply.</p><p>“The TARDIS shows me all, love. I hear you whispering my name when you’re all alone, I know I occupy that mind of yours – at least when you let yourself pursue that fun you claim to be after.” He told her, looking down his nose at her.</p><p>Ana <em>knew</em> the TARDIS had been spying on her all this time. That sneaky little – wait – he <em>knew</em>. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment; she was certain her entire face was beet red.</p><p>“Are you going to deny it?” He provoked her, mischief crossing his features, enjoying her squirm of discomfort. Bringing a hand up to her face, the Master held her chin a little too tightly and stroked his thumb over her cheek. He grinned when goose bumps rose under his touch.</p><p>“Are you going to try to run away from me?” He baited. “Run for the Doctor and hope she has enough compassion left to protect you after all you’ve done?”</p><p>He leaned forward, his lips moving against her own as he spoke: “I won’t let you go. Do you know that?”</p><p>She nodded in his grasp.</p><p>His hand trailed down to rest over the Anderz Diamond before he pressed it into her skin. “Hopefully this will help you remember that. You’re mine. And we will have oh, so, much, fun together, won’t we love?”</p><p>Looking up into his eyes, the Master raised a brow prompting her to speak.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Yes? What are you saying yes to? Use your words, Ana.”</p><p>“I’ll stay with you. We’ll have fun.” She replied, her legs weak with no strength to walk away from him. She was too deep now. Whether it terrified or thrilled her she wasn’t sure; maybe it was both. But the thought of turning away from this life now filled her chest with sinking despair. How could she lead a life without the Master? If he turned her out as she sometimes worried he one day would. Without the chaos and the mischief and the fire? Life would be so dull and bleak and grey.</p><p>“Prove it.” He taunted, turning his head back and forth just a fraction so his mouth rubbed against hers.</p><p>“Prove that you’ll stay with me.” The Master urged, his voice weakening with want – at least that’s how it sounded to her. Who knew what game <em>he</em> was playing. Still, not one to leave a challenge unfulfilled, Ana rocked forward onto her toes and pressed her lips firmly against the Masters. His hand curled into her hair with more gentleness than she had expected; the hold on which he used to reel her ever closer until she was encompassed by him. His arm was wrapped tightly around her waist but he let her control the kiss, preening under her show of devotion. When she pulled back his smirk was smug, and she had to roll her eyes at the sight.</p><p>Luckily he laughed, rather than taking offence, and dipped back down to her height for another kiss. This time he took control and Ana thrilled under the attention he gave her, surrendering to the act and greedily taking whatever she could get from the Time Lord. After months – or if she was honest with herself, exactly a year – of longing, she finally got to seize a handful of his hair and found it was as soft as she’d hoped. She was a little overenthusiastic and tugged roughly as she Master pulled her closer, making him groan into her mouth. Pushing his way inside, she lost all concept of time as he claimed her.</p><p>When the Master pulled back – Ana panting in his grip, annoyed by his complete unflappability – his eyes were searching.</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere.” She said, knowing what he was looking for, and it was the truth.</p><p>“Because you have nowhere else to go?”</p><p>Ana shook her head. “Nowhere else holds an appeal without you there.”</p><p>He gave her a grin full of sharp teeth. “That’s what I like to hear.”</p><p>“I do think you owe me though.” She sniffed.</p><p>“Oh? How do you work that one out?” The Master queried, taking a step back to fold his arms. An eyebrow was raised in scepticism.</p><p>“You cashed in on your favour early,” Ana stated. “I still had a day left under our deal.”</p><p>“I can take you back.” He said, turning slightly toward the console, knowing she would decline his offer.</p><p>Pouting, she admitted that “I got bored without you there. Turns out I’d rather suffer through a bit of singed hair than lead an explosion-free life.”</p><p>“I knew you loved fire.” The Master grinned. “I think we’ve already caused enough chaos on Daviron though, don’t you?”</p><p>“I can’t imagine anyone will look for Damaris <em>that</em> much.” She said, a stab of guilt piercing her gut as she said the words but the feeling quickly faded. “Unless you...oh right. What did you do while I was gone?”</p><p>“So accusatory.” He joked. “Although I doubt the Tyse settlement would welcome me back any time soon. Predominantly on the basis it is no longer standing.”</p><p>“Those poor monks.”</p><p>“You would have loved it.”</p><p>“Did they even do anything to you or did you just get bored?” Ana pressed lightly.</p><p>“Tell you what love, why don’t you live for a couple thousand years, then you can talk to me about the virtues of patience?” He retorted. “You are right, however. A deal is a deal, and you lived up to your end so <em>very</em> well.”</p><p>Moving back into her space, the Master trailed a finger along her jaw, watching her reaction to his physical touch carefully.</p><p>“The length and breadth of time and space, sweetheart. I’ll let you pick. Where do you want to go?”</p><p>“Somewhere we can have fun,” Ana said, leaning into his hand.</p><p>“As long as you’re with me,” the Master said – slowly pulling away from her to head to the console – “everywhere is fun.”</p><p>He flipped the lever and the TARDIS engine began to rise, taking them on their next adventure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so I haven't written a Doctor Who fic for...3 years? But I just watched Season 12 and...well you all saw the Master's latest regeneration! But this is the first story I've written that's not for The Umbrella Academy fandom in a very long time, so I hope this was okay. Also my first Original Character story too, bit nervous about it. I'd originally toyed with making this a Reader story but I found writing Y/N distracting so I generated a name to use instead. </p><p>Stay safe everyone.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>